Obgsaglt
by Mike-Manson
Summary: Eine Geschichte im Sinne von SAW plus X - dem gewissen Etwas.


**Obgsaglt**

Sanftes Licht fiel auf seine Augen. Verwackelt und ohne Orientierungssinn bewegte er schreckhaft seinen Kopf. Nach links, nach rechts, wieder nach vorne, nach unten und dann nach oben. Oben konnte der Mann wage einen Schlitz ausmachen. Nur etwas Helligkeit drang durch diesen schmalen Spalt herab. Diese kaum sichtbare Öffnung verlief von links nach rechts. Deswegen war es ihm teils gegeben seine Umgebung zu begutachten. Nach und nach gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die herrschenden Verhältnisse. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte er feststellen, dass es sich bei seinem momentanen Aufenthaltsort um einen kleinen Raum handelte. Er schien etwas heruntergekommen zu sein. Umgefallene Schränke und wahllos herumliegende Gegenstände erkannte er undeutlich im Finstern. Der Geruch inmitten dieser vier Wände war sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Angewidert erinnerte ihn dieser immer mehr an Ausscheidungen, ob menschlicher oder tierischer Natur konnte er nicht genau bestimmen. Seine Nase akzeptierte nach einer Weile diesen Gestank, ein Gewöhnen lag nicht im Bereich des Möglichen. Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass er auf einer WC-Schüssel saß. _Werde wohl auf einer heruntergekommenen Toilette gefangen gehalten, _kam ihm einleuchtend der Gedanke. Und das völlig entblößt. Er versuchte sich auf zu bemühen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Arme verschränkten sich hinter seinem Rücken, ein Fremdkörper um seine Handgelenke ermöglichte ihnen nicht grundlos diese Position. Es waren keine Handschellen stellte er fest, wie er an den Fesseln instinktiv versucht war zu zerren. Die Beschaffenheit der Fesseln war ein Stoff oder so was in der Art. Weshalb hatte ihn irgend so ein Perverser oder eine Perverse hier zurückgelassen? Wie gelangte er nur hier her? In seinem Gedächtnis fehlte genau dieser Teil der Erinnerung. Mit der restlichen Kraft in seinen verschränkten Armen versuchte der Mann erneut aufzustehen. Es war zwecklos, die Fesseln schnürten sich ebenfalls um ein Rohr. Seine nackten Beine bekleideten auch Fesseln, diese schnürten sich enganliegend um die Toilettenschüssel. Ein Aufstehen war in naher Zukunft kaum möglich. Er ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei los, als ihm seiner misslichen Lage und seiner Pein bewusste wurde. Sein Laut wurde mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen abrupt beendet. Das Schluchzen drang aus einer anderen Kehle.

Mindestens genau so erschreckt wie kurz nach seinem Aufwachen musterte er angestrengt seine Umgebung. Nichts zu sehen. Als er erneut ein Schluchzen vernahm, drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus dem der fremde Laut quellte. Aus seinen Poren trat mittlerweile ein kalter Schweiß und sein Herz pochte doppelt so schnell wie sonst. „Wer ist da?" fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Der Laut auf der anderen Raumseite verstummte. „WER IST DA!?" versuchte er es erneut mit etwas mehr Nachdruck in seiner Frage. Mit einem Mal wäre es ihm durchaus willkommen, wenn sich mehr Helligkeit in diesem Raum befände.

Gerade als er eine neue Frage in das andere Ende schallen wollte, konnte er ein Geräusch hören. Oder er bildete sich ein es zu hören. Er renkte seinen Kopf nach links damit sein rechtes Ohr vielleicht noch mal die Tonsequenz deutlicher empfangen konnte. Stille setzte erneut ein. Der Zeitlosigkeit ausgesetzt, wusste der Gefesselte nicht wie lange er warten musste, um erneut etwas zu hören. „Mmmhmihhlf mmmirr!" Das regungslose Warten hatte sich gelohnt. Das Geräusch war von einem anderen Menschen. Vielleicht befand sich ein Knebel um dessen Mund. In gewisser Weise hilfsbereit antwortete er dem anderen Menschen: „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, ich sitze fest auf einer… bei mir wurde nicht mein Mund bewegungsunfähig gemacht, sondern meine Arme und Beine. Ich kann dir deshalb nicht helfen. Tut mir leid." Der Mann setzte noch hoffnungsvoll nach: „Kannst du aufstehen?"

Gerade als er sich wieder darauf konzentrieren wollte, ein ersticktes Nuscheln als Antwort zu erhalten, schaltete sich stark flimmernd ein Fernseher ein.

Der Gefangene schaut mit leichtem Entsetzen auf die weißen und schwarzen Ameisen, die über die Mattscheibe huschten. Bald darauf wechselte das Bild auf eine bleiche Gestalt. Das es sich um keinen echten Menschen handeln konnte wurde ihm schlagartig klar als er länger das erschiene Antlitz mustern konnte. Große Augen ohne Ausdruck, längeres schwarzes Haar und eine untote Gesichtsweiße. Zuerst erinnerte ihn die Person an Michael Jackson, aber dann sah er die roten Pausbacken. Es musste sich um eine Art Puppe handeln.

Ein Standbild verharrte auf dem Bildschirm. Ein Vorteil den dieser eingeschaltete Fernseher brachte, war, er konnte den Raum deutlicher erkennen. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um eine Toilette. Der Großteil der Raumausstattung beschränkte sich auf weiße Fließen, wobei die meisten vor langer Zeit vielleicht mal strahlend weiß gewesen sind. Auf der anderen Wandseite entdeckte er Umrisse die an Waschbecken erinnerten. Rechts konnte er eine Tür erkennen. Die Tür zur Freiheit? Er wollte wieder ruckartig aufstehen, aber das Aufstehen brachte ihm nur leichte Quetschungen an seinen Handgelenken – aber nicht die Freiheit.

Rechts in einer Ecke nahm er eine Bewegung wahr.

Einen Augenblick später war der Mann sich sicher, es handelte sich um die andere Person, die vorhin versucht hatte mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Es war eine Frau. Ihre Proportionen ließen ihn nur auf das andere Geschlecht schließen. Auf allen vieren kauerte sie in einer Badewanne.

Noch während er Überlegungen anstellte, wie er der Frau in ihrer misslichen Lage behilflich sein könnte, verschwand urplötzlich das Standbild. Das Fernsehgerät setzte das extra für diesen Anlass vorhergesehene Programm fort.

Die angsteinflössende Puppe sprach mit verzerrter und rauer Stimme und obendrein in einem fast unverständlichen Dialekt.

Deutsch war das wenigste davon. Langsam wurde die Toilette zur Folterkammer.

„Ihr frogts eich, warum i eich hierher brocht hob und eich bewegungsunfähig gmocht hob? Meine Gründe hob i durchaus. Wochenlang hob i eich zwoa mittlerweile scho beobachtet, bevor eich do eigsperrt hob.

Ihr stehts auf eigene Fiaß, oke jetzt grod ned, aber ihr beide habts im Job a super Karriere higlegt und trotzdem springts es mit eiche Arbeitskolleginnen und -kollegen um wia de letzten Deppen.

Zum Beispiel: Du, Daniel Obermaier, bist zwar privat a richtiger Familienmensch, aber in da Arbat… bist da gräßte Abseiler denn wos gibt. Liaba losst du dei Arbeit vo de andern erledigen, dass da ja koan Finger krumm mocha muasst. Du bäizt die vo oam Eck ins andre. Des traurige an der Gschicht is, du führst a deine Vorgsetztn hinters Liacht. Und de Lorbeeren für de „Erfolge" heimst du jeds moi ei. Du widerst mi richtig o, du Drecksau. Heid a moi, kannst wirklich moi koan Finger riarn, wega de Fesseln. Du host dennoch die Möglichkeid dasd fast ungeschont weida lehm kost. Aber jetzad mog i mi moi da andern widmen, ned das nu eischloft."

Der Angstschweiß der sich auf Daniels Stirn gebildet hat, rann ihm über sein Gesicht und seinen entblößten Zähne, die er hasserfüllt zur Schau stellte. Er wollte am liebsten der Puppe oder vor allem dem Drahtzieher dieser Aktion an die Gurgel springen. Nie zuvor in seinem Leben fühlte sich Daniel so gedemütigt und bloßgestellt. Die Puppe aber kannte dem Anschein nach seine Geheimnisse und die ganze Wahrheit.

„Und du, Inge Straublinger, du kannst da vielleicht a denga warum du agrad heid bei mia bist. Versteh mi ned foisch, was i vom Stalken midgriagt hob bist du privat wirklich a super Persönlichkeit, aber… Des „aber" in dem Satz hod de zu mia brocht. Denn in da Arbat wirfst du die deinen Vorgesetztn um den Hois, ned nur den Monan. Nur um die Obrigkeit beim Vehgeln mit dia zu filmn. Mit so oana Aufnahme erpresst du sie dann. Und so bist im Job weida kemma, während andere Leid mit mehr Qualifikationen an dir gscheitert sand. Du bist echt so a foische Schnoin. Hättst wos gscheids glernt, dann hättst sowos nia nötig ghobt.

Du liebst es deine Vorgesetzte zu umgarnen. I hob an Spieß moi umdraht. In deina Bewusstlosigkeit hob i es gliebt die zu umgarnen.

Nahezu dein ganzn nackten Körper hob i mid genveränderten Baumwollverbändn eigwickelt. Enganliegend wia de is, kannst de deswegn eh kaum riarn und schaust aus wia a Mumie. Alle paar Minuten kimmt a Wossa über dir oba. Hört se vielleicht ned so schlimm o, aber die Baumwolle nimmt Feichtichkeit besser auf wia herkömmliche. Is ja genverändert. Und um so nossa du wirst, umso besser verringert die Wolle ihr Volumen. Um aufn Punkt zu kemma. Du werst eigschnürrt wern dadurch und qualvoi verrecka."

Panisch weiteten sich Inges Augen, was Daniel aus seiner Position mitverfolgen konnte. Ob ihr Schweiß auch Einfluss auf die Baumwolle hat? Eine fatale Frage. Vor allem für die Frau. Die Antwort auf die Frage erhielt er zugleich, ohne Einfluss darauf zu haben. Ihre „neue" Körperbekleidung schnürten sie sichtbar mehr ein wie vor wenigen Augenblicken. Sie war dem Untergang geweiht.

„Jetzad Inge woast wos i moan. Bessa gsogt du spürst wos i moan.

Wia ihr frei kemma kennts? Daniel der berechtigtn Frage liagts nur an dir. Du muasst nua a moi an Finger riarn. Hinta deine verschränkten Arm verlauft a rostigs Wasserrehrl mit an Griff zum Drahn. Damit kannst da Inge as Lehm retten, wennst as schnell genug schaffst. Dafür werst aber die ein oder andre Wunde, Quetschung, Prellung und vielleicht Infektion hinehma miassn…

Inge du machst wasd eigentlich eh am Bessan kost, nämlich nix.

Vielleicht lernts ja wos aus der Situation fürs Arbeitsleben. Mögen die Spiele beginna. Ihr habts fünf Minuten dafür Zeit. Sads dawei ned frei, strömt in den Raum a hochdosiertes Lachgas. So lachts an Doad ins Gsicht, wenn er eich hoid. Und i lach über eia Unfähigkeit."

Daniel wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Denn es ging um Leben und Tod. Die Mattscheibe schaltete sich so plötzlich aus, wie sie sich eingeschaltet hatte. In seiner Panik kreisten seine Gedanken um alles Mögliche. Er ließ unbeabsichtigt sein Leben schon Revue passieren. Mit einen geringem Maß an Kraft zerrte der Mann an den Fesseln. Der Schmerz quetschte seine hektische Unkonzentriertheit aus seinem Körper. _Mit dem Leben abschließen, könnte ich immer noch tun, wenn das Lachgas hereinströmen würde_, ermahnte er sich energisch zur inneren Ruhe. Um alles in der Welt hatte er vor, einigermaßen unbeschadet von diesem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen. Natürlich wollte er auch das Leben der Frau retten. Sie war eine Gleichgesinnte, zumindest was ihre Lage betraf.

Hinter ihm verläuft ein Wasserrohr, das sie vor größeren Qualen retten könnte. _Ein Griff vermag das Wasser abzustellen,_ so hätte es die psychopathische Puppe wiedergegeben, wenn sie auf Deutsch gesprochen hätte.

Ein rotes Leuchten riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Rechts neben dem Fernsehgerät erschien auf einer schmalen Tafel eine „5:00". Zugleich wurde daraus mit einem kaum hörbaren Surren eine „4:59". Der besagte Countdown ging los.

Ohne noch länger zu überlegen, tastete er mit seinen leicht zitternden Händen nach hinten, in das Unbekannte. Komme was wolle. Seine Finger berührten ein breites Rohr. Es war lauwarm und wohl vom Rost zerfressen, wenn sich seine Finger nicht allzu sehr irrten. Aber kein Griff in greifbarer Nähe. Hastig huschten seine Griffel nach links und rechts. Vielleicht sind seine Arme zu kurz. Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und drückte seinen Brustkorb empor. Damit müsste er eventuell ein paar wenige Zentimeter gut machen können. Einer seiner Finger bekam eine Glasfläche zu spüren, oder war es eine Fliese? Egal, tut wohl nichts zur Sache. Aber was wäre, wenn der Psychopath ihn verarscht hatte. Vielleicht gibt es keinen Griff hinter ihm... Was wäre wenn ihr beider Schicksal schon längst besiegelt war?

Gurgelnd sprudelte über ihn ein in die Länge gezogenes Geräusch von links hinten nach rechts vorne.

Das nächste Geräusch erinnerte ihn entfernt an seinen Rasensprenkler der in seinem Garten mechanisch Wasser lässt.

Wasserdampf trat aus dem Rohr über der Frau hervor. Wohl ein zwei Sekunden später zuckte die Frau zusammen. Als würde sie sich aufbäumen, aufbäumen gegen die Nässe. Das Winseln aus ihrer Richtung ließ ihn auf den digitalen Countdown schauen.

„3:56" zeigte dieser mittlerweile schon an. Die Zeit verstrich viel zu schnell.

Dieses Mal versuchte Daniel aufzustehen. Könnte klappen. Wäre nur das Rohr an seinem Rücken nicht von so einem großen Kaliber gewesen. Der Umfang dieses Rohres beträgt vielleicht einen gefühlten halben Meter.

Als nächstes drückte er sich soweit nach vorne das seine Schultern schmerzten von seinem Kraftaufwand. Die Muskeln in seinem Rückenbereich waren überangespannt. Die Fesseln aus Stoff schnitten sich wie Klaviersaiten in die Haut. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden sich in ihn schälen. In seiner Verzweiflung wäre Daniel das scheißegal. Ohne Hände dazustehen, würde er bestimmt noch seltener einen Finger rühren können. Aber ohne Hände konnte er wohl die Beinfesseln noch schlechter öffnen. Diese grausame Tatsache ließ ihn auflachen. Doch dieser Anfall hielt nicht lange an. Das Winseln der Frau setzte erneut ein. Sie litt noch mehr Schmerzen wie bis vor wenigen Sekunden. Ihm kam wieder die unterdrückte Frage mit ihrem Schweiß plus der genveränderten Baumwolle in den Sinn.

„Warte, gib nicht auf. Ich werde es auch nicht tun." Der schon leicht blessierte Herr drückte seine Glieder unterhalb seines Kopfes weiter nach vorne. Seine linke Schulter rümpfte er etwas in die Höhe, dann wechselnd seine rechte. Vielleicht unterstützte das seine Bemühungen. Was seine Bemühungen nicht wirklich unterstützte, waren die rot aufleuchtenden Zahlen vor ihm. Im Mittelpunkt seines Blickfeldes befand sich jetzt der Countdown.

„3:28"

Sein Oberkiefer war kurz davor sein Unterkiefer zu zermalmen. Daniels Körper kümmerte sich jetzt um keine Torturen mehr, die er auf sich nehmen musste. Neben seinen Knochen ächzten immer mehr auch schon seine Muskeln sehnsüchtigst nach ein paar Augenblicken Ruhe. Dann soll es so sein. Eine kurze Pause, um vielleicht neue Kräfte schöpfen zu können.

„3:09"

Ein Entspannungsversuch misslang ihm ebenfalls. Dann halt nicht. Langsam wurde sein Überlebensversuch aussichtsloser, aber dennoch gab er nicht auf. Der Tod oder ein Überleben, nur diese beiden Optionen besaß der verzweifelte Mann. Beides wäre im Moment von ihm akzeptiert. Sein Leben das sekundäre Ziel. Ihm ging es in erster Linie darum bis zum Schluss nichts unversucht zu lassen. Und er hoffte möglicherweise den Strippenzieher von all dem noch in die Finger zu bekommen. Dann würde er ihm als Dankeschön auch einen Überlebenskampf anbieten. Mit nur einer Option.

„2:56"

Das Wasser ergoss sich wohl in einem gleich bleibenden Rhythmus aus dem Rohr. Wieder war es soweit. Die Frau nahm hörbar Höllenqualen auf sich. Er musste sich um Gottes Willen beeilen.

„2:44"

Durch sein Zerren brachte es dem Rohr schon eine Delle ein, und ihm mehrere blutende Schnittwunden. Schweiß und Blut für ein Überleben war akzeptiert. Nach dieser kurzen Ruhephase begann er wieder mit ganzem Elan seine Muskeln zu beanspruchen.

„2:25"

Seine Kraft verließ ihn zeitgleich mit seiner Konzentration. Völlig außer Atem schabte sein linker Arm am unnachgiebigen Rohr entlang. Eine kaum wahrnehmbare Kante riss ihm ein Stück Haut herunter, begleitet von einem anfänglichen Rinnsal seines Blutes. Daniel schrie auf, als der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper schoss. Langsam versiegte in ihm die Lust an den Überlebenskampf, auch wenn er es nicht zulassen wollte.

„2:03"

Das Rohr richtete seinen linken Arm übler zu, wie ihm in dieser Situation nur recht sein konnte. Das Blut konnte nicht anders als ohne Unterlass aus der Wunde zu strömen. Aber nicht mehr lange, bald wäre der Quell des Lebens wohl versiegt. Seiner halbwegs gesundwirkenden Hautfarbe wich sekündlich immer mehr einer tödlichen Bleiche.

Er kam zu einem Entschluss, der für sein mögliches Überleben eventuell Einfluss ausübt. „Vielleicht verrostet das verflixte Rohr durch mein Blut in Windeseile. Und ich komme frei..." Laut lachend schüttelte sich sein geschundener Körper. Durch ein ungesund anhörendes Husten wurde dieses sogleich wieder beendet. Der Entschluss war nur ein Wunschdenken, eine Fantasie. Die Blutarmut wirkte sich negativ auf sein Denken aus. Was wäre das für ein Schicksal? Der rote Lebenssaft gewährleistet im Körperinneren das Überleben, und bestimmt nicht mehr in so einer ausblutenden Menge außerhalb seines Leibes.

Der bleiche Mann versuchte sich ein stückweit aufzurichten und seine letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Wie lange das auch möglich sein wird. Abermals wollten seine Augen den Countdown ablesen, doch seine Augen funktionierten nur noch bedingt. Ihm war ziemlich schwummrig zumute. Die Zeit konnte er nicht mehr ablesen, erkennbar war nur noch ein rotes Leuchten im Dunkeln. Der langsam aber sicher verblutende Daniel wusste nicht einmal annähernd, wie viel Zeit ihm möglicherweise noch bis zu seinem Ableben verblieb. Seine Umgebung nahm er so gut wie gar nicht mehr war. Er sackte kraftlos nach vorne, denn ein Schwindelgefühl beschlich ihn.

Obwohl er seinen Kopf kaum sichtlich bewegte, geriet seine Umgebung merklich in Bewegung. Ein roter Strahl zischte an ihm mehrmals vorbei, während weißes Licht oberhalb von ihm stets eine Linie bildete. Ihm war auf einmal kotzübel, zu viele schlechte Einflüsse die gleichzeitig auf sein Gemüt einwirkten. Instinktiv beugte er sich vor, und bemühte sich, einen Teil seines Elends loszuwerden. Das Vorbeugen gelang ihm ein stückweit, trotz der Fesseln, aber nicht das Erbrechen. Gerade mal ein Tropfen Spucke verließ gezwungener Maßen seinen staubtrockenen Mund.

Aus Macht der Gewohnheit zog seine Hand in Richtung seiner Lippen. Bei manchen eine übliche Reaktion. Dies gelang Daniel natürlich nicht, aber dabei konnte er etwas anderes feststellen. Seine Hände und Unterarme von Blut besprenkelt und besudelt, machten die Fesseln widerstandsloser für seine kraftaufwändigen Anstrengungen. Die stoffernen Fesseln sogen sich ebenfalls mit Blut voll. Jetzt läuft es direkt wie geschmiert. Die bis jetzt einzige positive Nebenwirkung von seinem überheblichen Blutverlust.

Ein Zerren an den Fesseln brachte ihm schon noch Schmerzen ein, aber auch stets wenige Millimeter Freiheit für seine Hände. Schmerz gegen Freiheit – ein fairer Tausch.

Das Geräusch, das von hinten links nach vorne rechts lärmte, nahm ihm einen Teil seiner Sicherheit und Konzentration. Er achtete gar nicht mehr auf das Geräusch. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er diesem Wahnsinn entfliehen. Mehr denn je. Eifriger als davor bemühte er sich jetzt, erstmal eine Hand frei zu bekommen. Die zweite (in seinem Fall die linke) Hand würde dann sowieso entfesselt werden.

Dann würde er sich ausgiebig den Fußfesseln widmen.

Jetzt musste es schnell gehen. Seine Sicht war nach wie vor getrübt, durch seinen steten Blutverlust. Wie viel Zeit ihm letzten Endes noch blieb konnte er nicht mal wage vermuten. Bald darauf bekam er seine rechte, und dann seine linke Hand entfesselt. Mit einem verwackeltenden Blick nach unten, widmete er sich seinen Beinfesseln. Nach ein paar Fehlgriffen berührte er seine Schienbeine. Leicht verwundert stellte er fest, diesen Stoff konnte er ohne weitere Anstrengung nach unten schieben. Mit leicht erhobenen Füßen schlüpfte Daniel aus diesen Fesseln. Langsam stand er auf, um zu der vor sich hin krepierenden Frau zu gelangen. Doch sein Schwindelgefühl belohnte seinen Übereifer, in dem es ihn auf allen vieren niederkauern ließ.

Wie geraume Monate nach seiner Geburt und noch vor seiner steten Zweibeinigkeit, krabbelte er über den Boden wie ein Baby oder ein Besoffener. Sein rechter Arm brachte vereinzelt noch kleinere Mengen an Blut zum Vorschein. Würde er den Weg anschließend noch zurückkrabbeln wollen, würde seine Blutspur ihm weiterhelfen, die er nachzog. Der Teil dieser Vorstellung erinnerte ihn an die Brotkrumen-Szene aus Hänsel & Gretel.

Der bleiche Mann bahnte sich seinen Weg zu der Frau in der Mumienverkleidung. Unweigerlich mit leichter Schlagseite. Den Schränken auf dem Boden weichte er trotzdem mit Leichtigkeit aus.

Nur noch ein oder zwei Meter vor sich, sah er die Frau in weiß.

Nach ein paar verwackelten Krabbelvorwärtsbewegungen befand er sich vor ihr.

Gerade wollte er sich damit bemühen, ihre „Kleidung" vom Leib zu reißen. Als ein unheilvolles Geräusch abermals erklang. Das Geräusch von hinten links nach vorne rechts.

Kniend, zerrte er beidhändig an der Baumwolle. Doch er fand auf Anhieb keinen Weg hinein.

Der Wasserdampf trat aus dem Rohr hervor. Und bemühte sich ohne von den dadurch entstehenden Folgen zu wissen, auf die beiden herunter.

„Nein, nein! Bleib bloß weg." Daniels schreiende Aufforderung vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen. Er bäumte sich weiter auf und legte sich als menschlicher Schutzschild um die Frau.

Die Feuchtigkeit erwischte Großteils nur ihn.

Die Frau zuckte kurz zusammen, als Daniel sie mit seinem Leib belegte. Sonst nahm er nicht mehr viel wahr.

Diesmal war es kein Wasserdampf, sondern ein Gas, das herausströmte. Ob bei Daniel deswegen ein Gelächter einsetzte, bekam er nicht mal annähernd mit. Er rutschte augenblicklich von der Frau seitlich herunter und viel unsanft auf seinen Rücken. Dann hüllte ihn für ungenaue Zeit die Ohnmacht vollkommen ein.

Als er sich zögernd damit bemühte seine Augen aufzuschlagen, stellte er fest, in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wechselte er den Raum. Sein Augenlicht war wieder scharf, und nicht mehr durch Trübheit eingeschränkt. Dadurch nahm er noch mehrere Einzelheiten wahr. Vor sich befanden sich zahlreiche Bildschirme die in schwarz weiß flimmerten. Linker Hand entdeckte er in dem schmalen Raum eine Tür. Als nächstes bemerkte der Mann, dass er auf einem Stuhl saß, aber ohne Fesseln. Seine Nacktheit wurde ihm geraubt, mit einem grünlichen Krankenhauskittel, so würde er ihn bezeichnen. Sein rechter Arm war mit einem Verband verarztet worden und er selber roch nicht mehr verschwitzt, sondern zu seiner Verwunderung, duschfrisch. Trotz dieser eher positiven Entdeckungen, fühlte er sich ziemlich schwach. Zu schwach um aufzustehen und versuchen durch die Türe zu flüchten.

Erneut richtete er seinen Blick auf die Mattscheiben. Sechs Fernseher mit unterschiedlichen Filmen, so sein erster Gedanke. Als Daniel immer länger die Bildschirme verfolgte, fiel ihm mit leichtem Unbehagen eine gewisse Vertrautheit auf.

Das war der Raum in dem er sich bis vor seinem k.o. noch aufhielt. Daran dachte er als er auf dem einen Fernsehgerät eine gefesselte Person auf der Toilette erspähte. Ein anderer Screen zeigte die Nahaufnahme von gefesselten Händen. In einem anderen war die eine mumienhafte Frau im Bilde, die er vorhin zu retten versuchte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, auf einem anderen Bildschirm sah Daniel Pulswerte eines EKGs.

Er beobachte das Geschehen auf den Fernseher, bis zaghaft die Tür links von ihm von außen aufgemacht wurde. Herein kam eine Person in einem schwarzen Anzug und dieser einen unheilvollen Puppenmaske. Zu Tode geängstigt blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Überraschenderweise setzte es mit ihrem bestimmen Rhythmus fort, und sein verzerrtes Gesicht entspannte sich mit der Zeit wieder. „Wos isn leicht, Daniel?" fragte die maskierte, und anscheinend männliche, Person ihn ernst und leicht irritiert. „Ah, jetz woases..." setzte der unbekannte Mann fort, und nahm die Maske ab. „...warum du so komisch schaust." beendete er den Satz. „Es gibt doch nichts Besseres wie Masken mit Dialektverfälscher." Neben seinem Dialekt wechselte sich auch sein Gesicht. Das wahre Gesicht des Drahtziehers kam zum Vorschein.

Der demaskierte Mann kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Angestrengt beanspruchte Daniel sein Erinnerungsvermögen. Schlug nicht lange nach, bis es ihm klar wurde, woher er diese Person kannte. Es war der Chef in der Firma, in der er arbeitete. Totale Fassungslosigkeit nahm ihn ein.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er schreiend. Seine Hände rührten sich unbeabsichtigt, weil eine gewisse Wut in ihm hochstieg.

„Ruhig, Herr Obermaier. Alles ist jetzt in bester Ordnung. Das ganze war nur ein Test." sprach sein Chef und trat leicht schlendert näher zu ihm heran. Ein Lächeln spielte um sein Gesicht. „Wie auch letztes Jahr müssen wir auch heuer weiter Arbeitsplätze rationalisieren, die schwierige Wirtschaftslage und der drastische Umsatzrückgang von 11 Prozent im ersten Halbjahr veranlassten mich zu diesem Entschluss. Aber für sie ist, wie gesagt, alles in bester Ordnung..."

Der sitzende Mann konnte nicht fassen, was er hörte. „Warum wäre für mich alles in bester Ordnung? Ich habe vorhin geblutet wie ein Schwein, sie Psychopath, sie! Ich werde sie anzeigen!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich habe ihre Effizienz mit so einer unvorstellbaren und aussichtslosen Lage getestet. Ihre Flexibilität war äußert bemerkenswert. Nur Sie hätten einen Tick schneller sein können. Aber im Großen und Ganzen, haben Sie diese Situation sehr gut absolviert. Eine Entlassung kommt für sie keinesfalls in Frage. Ein mögliches Verbluten stand nie zur Debatte. Ich hatte alles im Griff. Wie sie bemerkten, zeigt einer dieser Bildschirme ihren Herzschlag und so weiter an."

Mit einem Finger deutete er ohne Umsehen auf die Fernsehwand.

„Bei einem permanenten kritischen Wert, ließ ich starkes Betäubungsgas in den Raum hinein. Und anschließend ein Ärzteteam mit Gasmasken, das sie im Nebenraum wieder reanimierte. Übrigens der Countdown hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf diesen Test."

„Was ist mit der Frau passiert? Ist sie noch am Leben, Sie Schuft?"

„Haben sie sie wirklich nicht erkannt? Es war die Sabine. Unsere Auszubildende im zweiten Lehrjahr."

Stimmt, jetzt wo er es sagte, konnte sie es nur sein. Ihr blondes Haar und ihre gute Figur.

„Aber warum ausgerechnet, Sabine? Sie hat doch..." wollte Daniel eifrig noch klarstellen. Als sein Chef ihm ins Wort fiel. „...noch zahlreiche Überstunden? Nein, das stimmt nicht. Erst bis letzte Woche hatte sie sogar noch Minusstunden. Und außerdem ist das alles bezahlte Arbeitszeit. Eine Azubine kommt doch billiger, wie ausgelernte oder andere Mitarbeiterin."

„...ihnen nichts getan, oder?" setzte der sitzende Mann nach, als hätte er das Argument seines Chefs nicht gehört.

„Wichtiger ist, dass sie den Test zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit bestanden haben, und auch zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit. Das Arbeitsverhältnis mit ihnen bleibt weiterhin bestehen. Ach ja, was ich auch noch berichtigen wollte, ist, sie rühren in der Arbeit schon einen Finger. Sogar mehrere. Nur sie als Nichtstuer zu bezeichnen war nahe liegend, weil sie im Büro arbeiten. Sie wissen ja, wie es sich mit Vorurteilen verhält."

Daniel musste husten. Er zog beim nächsten Atemzug Rauch mit ein. Sein Chef hatte auf einmal eine qualmende Zigarre in seinem Mundwinkel geklemmt.

Er beugte sich nun neben Daniel vor zu den vielen beobachtenden Mattscheiben. „Nun sehen sie sich nur ihren werten Kollegen an. Der wird Ihren Überlebenswillen und Ihren Eifer bestimmt nicht toppen können. Viel zu langsam. So ein fauler Hund." Mit leicht gerümpfter Nase schüttelte sein Boss den Kopf, konnte Daniel aus dem Blickwinkel mit verfolgen.

„Oh sie müssen entschuldigen, ich habe jetzt direkt vergessen, dass ich ihnen ihren Übernahmevertrag vorlege, damit sie ihn unterschreiben können. Ebenfalls würde ich gerne mit Ihnen gemeinsam Ihren Bewertungsbogen durchsprechen. Unser Betriebsrat ist an diesem Tag als Jury tätig, wenn sie so wollen." gab Daniels Chef ihm zu verstehen und lachte als wäre alles in bester Ordnung und sein Verhalten ganz normal. Wenn Daniel die Kraft gehabt hätte, hätte er ihm am liebsten das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

„Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich hole schnell die Papiere." Der Mann im Anzug wandte sich schon zum Gehen. Seine Hand zog schon die Tür auf, als er sich abermals zu ihm umdrehte. „Könnten sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun? Wenn die Werte vom EKG rot aufleuchten, bitte drücken sie auf den großen roten Knopf vor ihnen. Der lässt das Gas hineinströmen und anschließend das Ärzte-Team. Das wäre super von ihnen. Es geht doch nichts über Teamwork." Mit einem viel versprechenden Zwinkern verließ der Drahtzieher den Raum.


End file.
